The World I Thought I Knew
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: One Girl. Yzak thought he knew the rules of combat until he met the oposition. A tutor in the ways of love and war. YxOC
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter Quote: **(note: quotes may have nothing to do with the chapter)

"The regret of a loss to great to measure, includes more than the bloody battle won." - Me

**Story Recommendation:** Suicide by everworld-gal

**Blah Blah:** And I'd like to say killing your best friend to win a battle is a pretty dumb idea. And I feel sorry for Athrun and the poem 'suicide' by everworld-gal is so sweet/angsty. Touching and I wrote that tid bit above after reading it. I have a poetic personality sometimes...

* * *

Athrun Zala walked down the hallway to the training room. It was military school, first semester, 3rd day of the 2nd week, about 4 am. He paused when he thought he heard someone grunting, some punches, chains rattling, etc.. He walked to the door of the training room and opened the door. Hr stopped and stared.

A girl about his age was doing a training session. She had short light, light brown hair and golden brown eyes. She was sweating and panting so he guessed she'd been up training for a while. She stabbed one sand bag that came flying at her, rolled back on her back to avoid the next one, kicked two that came from both sides, did a back flip to stand up and hit 4 bags that dropped and swung at her.

She continued onto harder things, where the sand bags became plastic and rubber dummies she had to break.

Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joule were chatting slightly until they saw Athrun in the doorway.

"What's wrong Zala? Cold feet?" Yzak jeered. But when they could see past Athrun they too stared. A girl? No they fought too good. That had to be a guy. No girl could do all that.. She was already on level 4 of training and most boys were still on level 3. There were 200 levels and they all got harder.

A buzzer sounded and the girl stood up, panting, and looked around.

"Ok. You're done for now Miss Naegino." Nichol walked up to her and handed her a towel. "You're amazing." he smiled.

"Thanks Nichol. For all your help." she returned the smile as she cooled off.

"No way!" Dearka exclaimed, finally letting the other two know about the three boys in the doorway.

"You're telling me a _girl_ beat level 4 already?" Yzak seemed angry. Of course this comment made the girl angry.

"Ya. Wanna make somethin of it?" she growled. Yzak stepped out in front of her and they glared daggers at each other.

Athrun walked over to Nichol while Dearka pondered Yzak's success in this battle.

"Nichol. Who's the girl? She's amazing." he looked at the broken equipment around the room. "Was she supposed to break the stuff?"

"In level 4, ya. But she accidentally broke 3 dummies in level 2.. Her name is Susume Naegino. She's our age and extremely skilled even for a girl." he whispered the last bit. There were a few loud whacks and thuds before Yzak was in the wall, pinned by Susume.

"Wow.." Athrun breathed.


	2. Backfire Revenge

**Chapter 2**

Backfire Payback

Hey! Review Responses, then the Quote and stuff..

**SAGA123:** Thanks. -ahem- I mean, enjoy the chapter. -smile-

**Scar Wife:** thanks.

**Ruler of the Dark:** enjoy.

... couldn't think of a very good name or do you always review as ... ?

**Pure-love:** don't worry, I don't plan to.

**aZnRicE:** interesting pen name.. What's it mean?

**AnimeHaven:** You might be the first reviewer to actually make me think you liked it. Thanks!

**Angel's tear:** maybe.. -smile-

**fery:** -sulk- well.. This. They're still human.. Boys naturally don't think girls are as good as they are...

Jess: hey! What are you talking about! Ya it's natural to think girls are weaker, but you don't have to mention that!

cringe- I'm.. Oh never mind.. -sulks some more-

Lana: lay off her.. That review hit her hard..

**Chapter Quote:** "Mada Mada Dane" - Ryoma Echizen, Prince of Tennis.

**Story Recommendation:** If Wishes Were Youkai by EternalMidnight

**Blah Blah:** I really have no idea what to say. I'd update faster but I don't have my hope for this story. For chp one I got a short but long complaint, 1 shorter 'I like but don't do this' review, three update reviews, and 3 people who said they liked it, only one of them made it seem true. -sigh- ok.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any anime.

* * *

It was 2 hours after curfew. Dearka was laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. Yzak was in the bunk below him, and Athrun and Nicol slept in the ones across the room. This was suppose to prepare you in case you went on a war ship.. Okay, so it was preparing you for _when_ you got on a war ship.

Dearka listened closely. He heard Athrun's steady breathing.. Or maybe it was Nicol. Oh whoever was breathing, he couldn't tell over Yzak's snoring. ...Oh that was gonna be good to use against him. He smiled. His mind kept wandering to Susume breaking dummies. He flinched and made a note not to get on her bad side.

But actually.. She was.. Kinda cute.. even when she was pissed. He laughed slightly and Yzak stirred. He covered his mouth and stayed quiet. Soon Yzak was back to sleep. Athrun talked in his sleep, but again, over Yzak's snoring, you couldn't make out a word he said.. Dearka shrugged, let out one laugh, and went to bed.

* * *

Susume groaned. It was now the 5th week, Thursday. (Yes! A big skip!) This school could be so boring. They were learning battle technique basics. She should've been paying attention but she couldn't. It just bored her.

Two rows away was a familiar face, Dearka. He seemed to be giving at least half of his attention to the lecture. Maybe he could help her study some time... she sure wasn't takin any of this in. Of course.. Her eyes scanned back 2 seats to Athrun and Nicol beside each other. Both looked like they were paying attention. Athrun wrote a lot of notes and so did Nicol.. But he was probably writing music down instead. She didn't bother looking for Yzak. Who'd want tutoring from a sexist jerk like him? Still..

She looked back to when she'd pinned him to the wall. He'd glared at her with piercing blue eyes. She'd heard one teacher say it'd get him in trouble some day, looking at people like that. He would glare at people, as though he were better than they were. Most believed it, except a few who, like him, had parents on the board. Still.. Those eyes..

"Miss. Naegino?. Miss Naegino!" she blinked and looked ahead. She quickly glanced over all the teacher had written on the board before asking "Yes?"

"Miss Naegino.. Perhaps you'd like to join us from space and answer the question? And this isn't public school. Address me as 'Sir'." the teacher asked. Damn this was like regular school too much.

"Yes, sir!" she stood up and prepared to try and answer the question.

Yzak sat two seats away from her, on the other side. He looked at her as she tried futilely to answer the teacher. His eyes glared, still angry from that day. He was just glad only Dearka, Athrun, and Nicol were there to see it. How stupid could she be, not paying attention. This was military school! She'd need a tutor soon.. Hm..

'_Pay back..'_ Yzak smirked.

* * *

About a week later, the teacher called Susume to the front of the class as it ended. Yzak was leaning on the wall not far off.

"Miss Naegino, maybe you should ask one of your pupils to help you study. I don't think you'll make it otherwise. I know the school is rough but if you had payed attention even once you might've aced the test. Instead you failed. I don't understand it." He scratched his head.

"Sir." she knew she had to pay more attention. Had to.

"Alright. Now. I order you to find a tutor out of one of your fellow classmates. Oh, and 10 laps around the court before lunch. Dismissed." Susume groaned as she left. Yzak smirked. 10 laps was plenty of time.

* * *

Susume panted as she finished her laps. Man was she hungry. Just then, the bell for lunch rang.

"Perfect timing." she smiled and hurried to lunch. Maybe she could find a tutor while she ate.

She got her lunch quickly, amazingly not being the last person to get food, looked around smiling, and sat down with Athrun and the others. Yzak was at the end of the table, then Dearka and Nicol. On the other side was Athrun and Susume. She smiled. Dearka gave her a weary smile and Nicol greeted her. Yzak grunted and Athrun said hi. It seemed normal, except Dearka.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked as she began eating. Yzak glanced at the others.

"Nothin much." Nicol replied, starting to eat as well.

"Hey guys, I need a tutor according to that dork of a teacher we got." She said after she swallowed some of the spaghetti she'd gotten for lunch. Athrun had a burger, Nicol had a salad and cookie, Dearka has a piece of pizza, and Yzak had spaghetti too.

Dearka finished off the last of his pizza then coughed slightly from eating too fast before replying. "Sorry. I can't. I mean, I don't really pay much attention anyway, how could I help?" he seemed to be acting normal. The slight, tiny, edge in his voice was easily overlooked.

"Ok. Athrun? Nicol?" she asked hopeful. She was expecting Dearka not to from the start.

"Sorry Susume.. I can't." Athrun didn't know what excuse he could make, then it hit him. This was a true statement too. "I cant cause I'm going to see Lacus over our break this week." Susume had hoped that one of them would be teaching her next week while they had some free time. But since Athrun said no, she turned her head to Nicol.

He tensed under her gaze ever so slightly and sweat dropped. He sighed. "I'll try to h..." he was gonna say help you but Yzak's eyes narrowed and he changed. "I'll try. To see if my lessons will allow me to help you, Susume." he closed his eyes in guilt from lying. She caught this.

"Don't feel bad guys." she said noting all the down faces. "I'm sure someone will help me. You're all busy or as bad off as me. I wouldn't push myself on you anyway." she said, finishing her lunch. Yzak smirked. _'Just keep telling yourself that.'_ He thought.

* * *

Susume was walking back to her dorm after school ended. What was wrong with people? Every time she asked someone to tutor her, the either stuttered and ran, came up with dumb excuses, real excuses, or just plain ran off. She sighed and kept walking.

"You look down. What happened? No one want to tutor the idiot?" a voice taunted. Susume's eyes darted to a pleased looking Yzak leaning on the wall and she glared.

"You!" she grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground a few inches. "You're the reason no one will tutor me aren't you?" she growled. Despite her sudden attack, Yzak's face hadn't faltered. "Dammit! What's your problem, Joule?" she hit him against the wall and he flinched. _'Ok. Wasn't expecting that one.'_

A whistle blew nearby. "Foul. Break it up! Naegino! What are you doing! No fighting outside of tactics class!" a female teacher, who taught tactics, called as she forced Susume to released Yzak onto the floor. She continued glaring at the silver haired boy anyway as he put on an act.

"Ms." he saluted. "Naegino attacked without reason." he informed her. His face was that of a perfectly trained soldier.

Susume growled. "Not true! Joule! You threatened everyone so they wouldn't tutor me, didn't you! Admit it, coward!" she brought a fist up in defiance.

"Not so, Naegino." Yzak glanced at her before looking back at the teacher. He stood straight and calm, his usual glare planted on his face. Didn't he ever stop glaring? Before Susume could contradict him, the woman spoke.

"Naegino, Joule, stop! It isn't like a soldier to stand and place blame on others. Either take the blame or shut up." her voice was harsh. Susume seemed to suddenly notice a superior officer was there and stood at attention, saluted, then looked down so her hair hid her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am, Lieutenant Long." she replied. "I attacked Joule under mere speculation, not facts, and I take responsibility for the situation." she admitted. Yzak smirked as he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Thank You, Naegino." Lieutenant Long noticed Yzak's smirk. "Joule, since Naegino has not been able to find a tutor and it's almost time for lights out, you are her new tutor." Yzak's grin dropped.

"What!" he gapped. Susume glanced up, surprised. Lieutenant Long winked at her.

"I have heard from one of your other teachers that you are falling behind and need a tutor. I have also seen you try diligently to find one, in my class no less, and it seems the only person you haven't asked is Joule here." Lieutenant Long knew very well they were enemies. "Why?" she asked. Yzak was still trying to get a grasp on what had happened. Susume glared at Yzak.

"Ma'am. It's not important." she said cooly while she glared. "I'm just not very fond of him."

"Ah." Ms. Long smirked. She loved toying with her students out of class. "Well I insist you start to become somewhat fond of him because he'll be visiting you regularly to tutor you. And Yzak." Yzak snapped to attention when the teacher address him by his first name. "If I find you're avoiding the job, you'll both be punished."

"Why?" Yzak asked before regretting it. It was against the rules to talk back to a superior officer.

"Why?" she raised an eyebrow. "It's an order, Yzak Joule. Once you're dispatched, disobeying an order is a critical offense. You could be.." before she finished Yzak interrupted her, another error.

"I understand Miss. I will tutor her." he saluted her. "Excuse me." and he left. The two females watched him turn the corner.

"Ma'am, I don't understand. You know how much we can't stand each other. May I inquire as to why you chose him of all people to teach me?" Susume asked.

The older woman raised an eyebrow then replied. "When you're released into combat, Susume, you don't get to chose you're associates. You have to learn to work together. A fleet will fall apart if it can not work as one. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." Susume sighed. Lieutenant Long and Susume had a slight bond. They seemed like family, sisters almost, when off duty like now. They usually joked or would do things together, like spar (ya, that's something they both enjoy). Most teachers avoided forming relationships with students besides student/teacher ones. It led others to believe it made them favor the student. But Susume and Long were still friends.

Lieutenant Long lightly knocked Susume on the head and she continued her way. "Have fun with the stiff." she laughed. Susume smiled. "I'll try." she replied, the smile showing in her voice. The other woman waved behind her as she disappeared into another room.

Susume turned around and continued to her room.

* * *

Yzak kicked the wall in his dorm room. Dearka looked at him.

"What's your problem?" he asked as the silver hair fumed.

"Nothing! I'm fine! The world is just great." he growled, glaring at Dearka.


	3. Sparks Will Fly

**Chapter 3**

Sparks will Fly

**Quote**: "We know the reason why you are kind. It's because you are you." Lacus Clyne.

**Story Recommendation:** 'Might As Well Be Strangers' by Just Call Me Blue.

**Blah Blah Blah**: Home, Home in the burbs! Where the cat and the squeak toy can play! Where no traffic is heard, And I can maul birds, And sleep in the sunshine all day!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or any anime for that matter.

Jess: ya we do!

Reb: huh?

Jess: we own the full series of Geneshaft, Ronin Warriors, Gundam SEED, Gundam Wing, Kaleido Star, and Fruits Basket!

Reb: u... ur.. ur logic amazes me sometimes...-sigh-

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Susume went to breakfast the next morning happy, having forgotten all about Yzak having to tutor her. Dearka, Athrun, and Nicol were already eating breakfast together when she walked over.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked as she began to eat.

"Yzak's still in the room brooding." Athrun explained. "He kept grumbling."

"Oh ya? Why?" Susume asked just before getting another bite of sausage.

"He starts tutoring you today!" Dearka exclaimed, surprised it wasn't bothering her... Spoke too soon. At this comment, Susume began to choke on her breakfast and Athrun had to preform the heimlich maneuver so she could breathe again.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Nicol sweat dropped as she gasped for breath and Athrun sat down. A couple people were still staring at her. Susume continued to breathe heavily until a familiar taunting voice sounded beside her.

"Idiot. Choking on breakfast?" it said in a taunting, scolding tone. Susume glared at Yzak as he sat down.

"I think we'd better get going before we get in trouble for being late." Athrun suggested, getting up and was shortly followed by Dearka. Nichol followed, but only after a cautious glance between Susume and Yzak.

After they left, the other two just glared at each other.

"Naegino."

"Joule."

Pause.

"Look. You better know something. If I'm gonna tutor you, you're gonna do everything I say during those sessions. I don't want to do this anyway. I suggest you be in the library at exactly 0800 hours or else I'm quitting and I'm going to make sure you fail."

"Joule.. It's already 0900 hours on the universal clock." Yzak stuttered the looked at his watch.

"I meant 1800 hours!" he got up and stormed away, Susume just smirked.

– – – – – – – – –

At exactly 1759 hours Susume stood in front of the library. When the clock rang out 6 pm, she walked in. She was in before the first chime finished.

At once, she scanned the place for any sign of Yzak. She couldn't seem to find him just by standing there and staring so she began to walk around. Through all the shelves, all the rooms, the upstairs, even the girls bathroom (though why he'd be in there was a mystery), she took one last look through the book isles but still found nothing. She looked around the sound proof rooms, that were clear until entered. Then they turned into regular rooms.. Only sound proof. None of the rooms were occupied right now. She sat down at a table in the middle of everything and waited.

10 minutes later, Susume was studying on her own. She was learning a lot by herself. Maybe she didn't need Yzak after all. Pause. She spoke to soon. She had come up to something she didn't understand at all...

'Joule, get your smug ass down here..' she cursed in her mind.

– – – – – – – –

Yzak was laying in his room, listening to a headset. Dearka entered the room and paused when he saw the boy. He raised an eyebrow then acted.

"Yo. Yzak... Yzak. YZAK!" Yzak opened his eyes and looked at Dearka.

"What?" whatever Dearka said, Yzak didn't catch through the headset. "What?" Dearka seemed to become angry and he yelled.

"TURN YOUR MUSIC OFF!" Yzak grumbled but complied.

"Now What!" Yzak asked coldly.

"Aren't you supposed to be down in the library?" the blonde asked. Yzak took a little time to think about this one.. Why would he go to the library when he could relax and listen to music?

'_Joule.. It's already 9 hours on the universal clock.'_

'_I meant 18 hours!'_

Yzak's face become contorted in fear. Damn. If Susume told Lieutenant Long that he'd skipped he was really in for it! He jumped up and hurried toward the library, already an hour late.

– – – –

Susume was so confused. What was this? She was alone in the library and Yzak probably wouldn't show up today. He was probably off laughing somewhere because he'd tricked her into coming. The library would close soon, so students had time to get to the dorms. In fact, the librarian was already closing up.

She thought about Yzak and how gullible she must seem right now. The librarian came by and picked up the books from around her as Susume packed up. She pulled her pack over her shoulder and walked out of the library. First thing tomorrow, she was reporting Yzak to Lieutenant Long.

That's about when Yzak ran into her and she crashed onto the floor. He was breathing hard and looked worried. Of course, when he realized who he'd knocked over in his rush, his face became normal and he glared down at her.

"Yzak?" she asked, surprised. He offered her his hand. She just stared at it.

"Are you going to take it or not?" Yzak growled. She quickly grabbed her stuff and then his hand as he helped her up.

"Great time to show up, Joule." she grumbled, dusting off her outfit.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know, I was doing something important."

"What? Listening to a new cd on your fancy 'to-do' headset?" Susume growled, both glaring at each other. She hit the nail on the head. Yzak flinched but not enough to notice.

"Say whatever you want, I'll be here next time." Yzak countered.

"Just say when."

"Everyday at the same time as today." This was a war and neither was going to give any ground to the enemy. Even if the only way to fight was to do something as pointless as teach or learn, they were going to fight. Sparks flew from their locked gaze.

– – – – – – – – – – – –


	4. Jealousy

**Chapter 4**

Jealousy

**Quote**: "The path to inspiration starts beyond the trails we've known.  
Each writer's block is not a rock, but just a stepping stone." - Unknown to me.

**Story Recommendation:** 'Connections' by.. Me! Wahahaha! And Disconnected, the sequel, which is currently on hold.

**Blah Blah Blah**: The world is coming closer to the brink of coordinators. We may yet meet our characters in our lifetimes. The Genome Project, genetic engineering. When Orb is created, remind me to head to outer space. Kira-kun. -swoon-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed. If I did episode 11 would end like my story. -smile grin- Of course, you have to wait to see that.

– – – – – – – – –

It had been about 4 weeks and all Yzak and Susume could do was work harder and harder. They spent hours in the library but could also be seen wandering the halls alone, talking. Yzak asked her questions and she'd answer. They hardly had normal conversations but Dearka swore Yzak was changing.

He watched as his friend came back from his teaching just before lights out and grunted that he was tired. But the silver haired teen would be up for the next few hours, just staring at random walls or ceilings..

Athrun was headed to the library to do a little research for himself when he paused. Susume was casually leaning on the wall, a little ways away. He went to call to her when he noticed the slightly depressed look on her face.

"Susume." he smiled when she looked up at him. "What's up? You okay?" he asked.

"What? What's that mean? Of course I'm okay. What a stupid question, Zala." she scoffed at his words and folded her arms, acting tough as usual.

"You never change, do you?" he laughed.

"Susume!" a familiar voice called. Both turned to see Yzak running up, a usual glare fixated on Athrun.

"You're late, Joule." Susume scolded, but her eyes clearly disagreed with her tone.

"Whatever." Yzak turned to Athrun. "What are you doing here, Zala?" he asked. Athrun pondered for a moment.

"I don't know, Yzak. What do people usually do at a library?" He replied smugly. Yzak tensed and his eyes narrowed slightly. Susume grabbed his arm and began to pull him away.

"Sorry, Athrun. We gotta go study. My first big test is coming up soon and I don't wanna fail it."

"Right." Athrun waved as they both left.

– – – – – – – –

"What the hell?" Susume smacked Yzak upside the head.

"What was that for!" he growled.

"What was with you're attitude back there? It's been forever since you glared like that!" she crossed her arms.

"Why do you care, stupid! I can glare at anyone I want!" Yzak glared at her and growled.

"I don't know what's gotten into you today, but you better not act like this while we're studying. I really do have a test coming up." Susume turned away, huffing.

As they walked off to another place they studied together, Yzak began to wonder exactly _why_ he glared at Athrun. Athrun was one of his only.. 'friends', if you could call people that. So what was the stupid anger problem he'd had when he saw Susume and him smiling and talking together?

– – – – – –

"I think they call it jealousy." Dearka spoke randomly one night when he and Yzak were the only ones still awake. Yzak tensed at his voice. Did Dearka know he was still up or was he talking to himself?

"I know you're awake, by the way. You don't toss and turn that much in your sleep.. Not usually, at least." Dearka spoke again.

"So how do you know it isn't just a rare occasion?" Yzak grumbled.

"Well you're awake, right?" Yzak could hear the smirk in his voice. Dearka slept on the lower part of their bunk beds. Across the room, no matter how small the room was, was Nicol sleeping on the lower part of another bunker and Athrun up top.

Yzak grumbled and rolled over to face the wall.

"Jealousy isn't good for your health, Yzak."

"Who said anything about jealousy?" Yzak replied sleepily. His mind was just taking in the word and jumbling it up with all the other stuff he was thinking about.

The glare. The girl. The anger. The ... Jealousy? Is that what Dearka meant?

"Athrun told me about an incident he encountered by the library. I never imagined you to fall for anyone.. Surprising really. But if you like her, you should tell her before she doesn't need you to tutor her anymore.." Dearka's word were soft and meant to give advice despite his 'yahoo!' attitude.

"But I don.."

"But seriously man. Her test is coming up. With your help she even started listening in class. If this keeps up.. She may be able to go in alone soon.." Dearka rolled over and before Yzak could retort, he heard his friend sleeping.

"Jealous.. Ya right.." he grunted and sighed. Continuing his stare at the ceiling, he thought about what Dearka had said.

'She may be able to go in alone soon..'

He sighed again and closed his eyes, not wanting to think anymore.

– – – – – –

"Now. According to Ian Howard's documentation on nuclear and atomic bombs.. What is the best way to avoid the use of these weapons?" Yzak asked, flipping through a book.

"Um.. An N-Jammer. Currently inoperative and un-perfected, the ZAFT forces hope to accomplish the completion of these jammers by the middle of next year and stop any attacks on our homes..."

"Good..." Yzak flipped through the book some more.

"Hey Yzak... We're not going to go to war anytime soon, right?" Susume asked, leaning on a wall. They were sitting on the steps, outside a sweets parlor. It was military school but things weren't as tight now since there was no war and the program was fairly new.

The sky was clear today so far but the weather reports called for rain. Susume covered her eyes when a cloud moved and a sliver of sun shone into her eyes.

"What kind of stupid question is that? What does it matter if we do or don't? We're soldiers now and whether you volunteered or were forced into it, we still have a duty to uphold when the time calls for it." Yzak seemed to find what he was looking for and announced it triumphantly.

"What?"

"Next question!" Yzak smirked evilly and Susume groaned. Yzak laughed and Susume paused. Yzak was... laughing? Since when did Yzak laugh?.. it was.. A nice sound. She smiled softly while he was distracted with trying to stop and relaxed against the wall.

"Anyway.." Yzak cleared his throat. "Lieutenant Colonel Yuan's report on the status and advantages of the coordinator's body capabilities relies mostly of the fact that... what?"

"That with our genes tampered with before we're born, we are given the ability to do more than we should be and evolve and progress faster than the normal human being. The study for the information he acquired had been developed since the Human Genome Project (1) that was finished around the 20th century, before the CE calender was created, and most of the original work was lost." Susume replied proudly.

"So.. I think you'll be ready for your test.." Yzak finally closed the book and relaxed.

Silence ensued and neither felt the need to fill it in with useless words. It was a peaceful silence that was rare in this world and both were enjoying it.

"I guess after the test.. I wont see you as often.." Susume finally spoke. Yzak perked up to listen.

"I've become more alert during class, if you hadn't noticed, and my grades are coming up. If I ace this test, it'll be smooth sailing through the rest until Finals." she continued.

"So...?" Yzak asked.

"Well.. Yzak do you want to grab something to eat?" she abruptly changed the subject. Yzak grunted and closed his eyes, hands behind his head.

"No. Go by yourself."

"Hey! What's with the one-eighty all of a sudden?" she pouted.

"This is how I always act. Don't delude yourself that you're a friend or something. And even if you were, I treat everyone the same. I'm the best in this school and no one is ever gonna surpass me. So whether other people like it or not, I'll always be looking down on others and causing them shit. You're ready for your stupid test and don't need _me_ anymore. So just go get your own stupid food and leave me the hell alone. I'm tired of babysitting you."

Susume jumped up off the stairs and glared at him. After almost a month of earning his respect to the point that he'd treat her as an equal. Of studying until she passed out in front of him and spending almost whole days together. Lunches together, ice cream, free period. She thought she'd finally gotten a higher standing in his view.

"So you've been babysitting, huh! If you were just babysitting.. Then why did you put up with me so much, huh?" she knew he was lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it

"It was a mission and I was following orders. I'm part of the military. I thought I explained this. When you're a part of a division, you must do your job whether or not you enjoy it. If you failed your test, I failed my mission. I am a soldier and as such, I let no emotions or obstacles stand in my way of success. You're just another step towards my goals." Yzak stood up and walked past her as he spoke. "Good luck on your test."

Susume spun around to yell but ended up just balling her fists and glaring at him.

"Ya! I'll do well! I'll make your _sorry ass _the greatest commander of the ZAFT army as any 'has been' who's ever been!" she knew he took that as an insult but she meant it.

– – – – – – – –

Yzak walked into his room and leapt up onto his bed. He didn't acknowledge Dearka, who was reading a book, or Nicol, who was writing music. When Yzak was silently resting on his bed, Dearka and Nicol took the time to stare questioningly at each other instead of at Yzak.

"What's up with him?" Nicol asked.

"Girl problems probably.." Dearka sighed.

"Oh please!" Yzak growled.

"Yep. Definitely Su.. Girl problems.." Dearka readjusted his position on his bed.

"Su? Susume?" Nicol asked, setting his music aside.

"Something like that.." Dearka replied as random heavy objects came into contact with his head.

– – – – – – – –


	5. Love Hurts

**Chapter 5**

Love Hurts

**Quote**: "When all is said and done, more is said than done." - my P.E. Coach's white-board.

**Story Recommendation:** I Never Knew You by Attharun

**Blah Blah Blah**: So it's been a while since I wrote this story, but I've been preoccupied. Right now.. No. For a while, my life had been a little more hectic. I guess it's just a little harder than I thought to work in the many stories I want to write into my schedule. Anyway, here's the next chapter. -smile-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed. If I did things might end like my story. -smile grin- Of course, you have to wait to see that.

– – – – – – – – –

Nicol tried numerous times to talk to Susume but she'd always turned him away saying she was too busy to talk. She spent all her time studying or training and had gotten to level 58 while the rest of the class was still on 34. All her extra time went into these two subjects where she found she could improve herself. By level 50 she'd begun to strap heavy weights to her legs to strengthen herself.

'If I become stronger, I'll never get hurt.' she'd told Nicol when he'd asked why she had to train so hard.

"_Level 59. Complete."_ a computer voice announced. Susume punched one dumbie one last time and sank to her knees, panting.

'If I become stronger... just have to...' she huffed. Yzak flashed in her mind. She had to show she was better than him. So much better that he'd have to see her as an equal, at least.

Her mind was filled to the brink with all the information she'd need for her test and she was still studying. She was more than 20 levels above the other students but she kept working. Because...

'If I get stronger.. It might not hurt anymore.'

– – – – – – –

Yzak walked down the hallways toward class with Athrun, Nicol, and Dearka. They were all talking about how they were starting to worry that they weren't prepared for the test and were asking Yzak if he could help since he wasn't tutoring Susume anymore.

Speak of the devil. Said girl walked around the corner. Yzak's eyes narrowed and she didn't even look at him as she walked past.

"Hey S..." Nicol attempted a confrontation and failed miserably.

"Whoa, Yzak. What did you do to her?.. she's acting like.. like.. You!" Athrun snickered at Dearka's comment but did so behind his hand.

"Whatever. Are you guys so stupid that you can't prepare for a simple test by yourselves?" the silver haired teen asked, stepping into the classroom in a haughty manner.

"Wow. What a jerk. No wonder Susume changed.." Dearka whistled his amazement.

– – – – –

Yzak, Dearka, and Athrun were heading to the gym for training like they had when first meeting Susume. Each of them were up to level 40, about 5 levels above everyone else. Susume never trained in class with everyone else to get admiration like they did. The first time the coach yelled at her about it was the also the last. She'd simply held out a piece of paper and he'd gawked at it before returning to teaching the class. Once a month she showed him a paper and he'd nod and forget it.

She seemed to get more distant lately, huddling to herself and going over notes or reading books assigned the next day. Mrs. Long was surprised too, but she was satisfied. She knew working with Yzak would boost her up but she didn't know how much. Susume never told her about Yzak crushing her feelings by lowering her to the size of an inch worm in his eyes.

Athrun was once again the first to enter the room. He paused and Yzak stopped before he could see inside. Dearka also took a look. Nicol was already inside. He was huffing, hunched over on the floor.

"Nicol! Are you alright?" Athrun asked.

"Y-yeah.." he sighed. "I'm just tired."

"What were you doing?"

"Training. I have to catch up to Susume. I want to keep helping her train but she's gotten so far ahead of me.." he gave a weak smile.

"What level are you on now?" Dearka asked. An attack dummy sprung up suddenly and Nicol wasted no time in beating it.

"_Level 50. Complete."_

"Whoa!" Both boys exclaimed.

"If you're at 50, what level is Naegino at?" Yzak finally stepped in. Nicol looked up, surprised, at Yzak.

"Um.. Well.. She just finished level 70 yesterday morning." he informed them all. They were all shot speechless. They had thought themselves to be hot stuff at level 40.. But Nicol was level 51 now and Susume was 71.

Without a word Yzak took off his shirt and reset the area to his next level. The others moved out of his way and watched him train. Dearka lowered his voice considerably.

"You know he's impressed. It's why he's trying to catch up."

The head of a practice dummy flew and hit said blonde in the head. Dearka fell to the ground, unconscious. Yzak shook out his arms and returned to what he was doing. Athrun and Nicol sweat dropped and sighed. Young love was harsh.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Scores for the Finals were put up on the bulletin board just inside the classroom. Everyone crowded around it to see what they got on their finals. Susume paused and looked up. Yzak stood before her, his usual glare in place.

"Morning, Y.. Joule." She caught herself. She wanted things to be like before. She called him Yzak and he'd call her Susume or Naegino, she didn't care.

"Morning." he turned to the mob of people around the board. He clenched one fist, feeling Susume watching him. She was just begging him to smile at her like he used to.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL DOING!" Yzak yelled and everyone shut up to watch him. "This isn't some normal highschool! Line up to see your grades! Stop standing around like a bunch of loose bees and get it together!"

Everyone moved to let him see the board and Susume was soon to follow him. Yzak ran his eyes down the list to find everyone. He got ... the highest score. Good. Perfect. He looked for Susume and paused. He hadn't gone far. She was number two. Following her was Athrun, Nicol, Dearka, and then Rusty.

Susume smiled at her grade and then frowned as Yzak walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot everyone began to talk about Susume's surprising rise and murmuring about their own grades.

Susume frowned and pushed from the crowd.

"Yzak!" she called. The silver haired boy didn't seem to hear her. "Yzak Joule!"

"Can I help you?" Yzak finally turned around with his military like smirk on.

"Aren't you going to say anythi..." Susume stopped and composed herself. She noticed Yzak readying a retort and switched her game. She held out one hand. "Good job, Joule. I hope we get to work together again soon." she smiled.

Yzak shook her hand, though he was caught off guard. He nodded and then they stood silently, watching each other for a moment. Yzak noticed he was still holding her hand and quickly dropped it.

For Susume, what he did next was not what she wanted but it was what she expected. He bowed his head, turned on his heel, and walked away.

"Goodbye.." she whispered, smiling.

– – – – – –

Yzak sat in the library at a long table. He flipped through a book for his tactics class. He turned the page and read.

'_Sometimes the best offense is a good defense. Patience is rewarding. Turning and leaving the front battlefield is not always retreat. More of a promise to return with full force.'_

Yzak closed his eyes and tried to block out that female voice.

"_Where did you read that?"_

"_I came up with it by reading this part." Susume pointed in the tactics book. Yzak looked where she pointed and nodded._

"_Not bad." he smiled._

"_Wow." Susume leaned on the table._

"_What?"_

"_You smiled. I think that's the first time you ever did that. At least around me..." she laughed and Yzak smiled again._

"_I think that's the first time you've laughed around _me._" he noted._

Yzak closed the book with a sigh. He wasn't going to get anything done this way. Instead, he packed up his stuff and hurried to his room to put his stuff up. Next class was tactics and today they didn't need anything with them. Today was a virtual set up of entering an enemy base.

– – – – – – –

Gun shots rang out and Yzak ducked as something near him blew up. He glared harshly as he spotted someone directly across from him, hiding like he was. They were on the same team but he couldn't help but feel his chest swell whenever they came near him. He was angry.

The other person noticed him too and took off, dashing for the goal. Yzak held his gun down and followed quickly. However, with all the extra training, the other person was well above his level.

Yzak looked up and saw an enemy aiming carefully.

"Watch out!" he yelled. His teammate jumped back just before the bullet hit the dirt where they'd been standing. The black clad soldier flipped once and landed not 5 feet away. They could hear the click of the gun and looked away from each other, running into safety.

"You helped me. Thank you." the girl nodded, reloading her gun. It was only down by 4 but it would be best if it were loaded in an emergency.

"I was just..."

"Following orders. I know." Susume nodded. She didn't even seem to be trying to start a conversation this time. She turned her head to the side looking to see if the coast was clear.

Yzak was angry at her. For training alone, for trying to beat him in studies, for ... Everything was different since he'd realized she was prepared for her test. He'd felt... unneeded.

"Yzak..." he was drawn from his thoughts when he heard his name. Wait. That was his first name.

"Wait. Did you just call me.."

"Stop daydreaming, Joule." Susume turned away from him and he swore he saw a blush.

"You shouldn't run so recklessly into battle. You need to think more before you act. You're going to get yourself killed." Yzak scolded her. Susume turned back to him with a cunning smile.

"Knock off the whining, Joule, and bag that trophy!" She ordered smugly. She was technically a higher officer than him in this situation. Yzak was taken aback. "Let's go." she held her hand out.

To Yzak, it was like she was saying she forgave him for how he'd acted. For everything. She wanted things to be the way they were before, like Yzak did. When had he decided he wanted things as they were?

'Ever since they day it happened, idiot.' his mind told him.

Yzak smiled, grabbed Susume's hand and, before she could pulled him along, pulled her to him. He pressed his lips to hers in a short, message filled kiss.

He broke away, Susume lost in the moment. Yzak had just... kissed her. After all the bullshit and bad mouthing and ignoring... Where did this come from!

"You..." she looked at him, face covered in confusion.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. He would've said 'I felt abandoned when I thought you wouldn't need me' but it was corny and not an Yzak thing to do.

"You just..." she began. Yzak cut her off.

"...bagged myself a trophy." He smiled again and she beamed. He took her hand in his and they took off in the other direction. When they weren't fighting, these two were a great tag team. Together, they avoided the bombs hidden in the ground, found their way through the last of the maze, and found their target.

"It's.. up there?" Susume asked.

"This is bull crap." Yzak growled. The target was a document addressed to the ZAFT council. It proved you were ready to become a red coat. Sure, you were mostly already set for being a redcoat if you had top grades and training scores like Susume, but Susume did not have any family on the council as the other top students did. She had more to prove.

Yzak didn't need the scroll but he couldn't lag. That scroll could make him a higher officer than the other red coats.

But the scroll was under a glass case. The case, they noted, was set on a pedestal about 10 feet off the ground, only about 4-5 feet above their heads. However, the motion detectors were obvious and lifting the glass would certainly cause some damage.

"You can have the prize." Yzak finally spoke.

"Huh?"

"I'll get the glass off and you grab the letter before the backup defense closes it off again." he pointed at the ceiling where another, heavier covering was waiting to protect the letter. Susume didn't like the idea of taking all the glory but she nodded anyway.

Yzak leapt up and easily lifted the glass as he pushed off the rock pedestal. Beams shot around the letter and singed Yzak's shoe. Susume waited for the lasers to die, her opportunity, and snatch the letter. A loud buzzer rang out of the chaos of the training simulation. Athrun, who was just arriving in the final section, stopped.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had a feeling his father would not be pleased.

– – – – –

About an hour later, Susume had taken a shower and gone to see the council. Yzak pretended not to be waiting on her as he calmly walked down the long corridor outside the room. Athrun, Nicol, and Dearka, however, were waiting at the end. The door to the room opened and Susume stepped out. She let out a breath she'd been holding and smiled.

Turning her head, she instantly spotted Yzak, who smiled just a little. Laughing, Susume bounded up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I did it, Yzak! I'm a red coat, like you. I'm finally on your level!" she cheered.

"You're a lot higher than _my_ level. But I guess we're equal now." Yzak shrugged, being his smug self. Susume heard a joke in their somewhere cause she started laughing softly again.

"When did they get so close?" Dearka asked, the three never getting a chance to leave the end of the hall.

"I don't know, but I'm glad for them." Nicol smiled brightly. "Come on. Let's go grab her some lunch."

Dearka and Nicol turned and left while Athrun watched the couple sadly. It was strange that while watching a happy couple... all he could think of was Kira and how he'd never followed him to the school.

"Athrun!"

"Coming!" Athrun turned and hurried off. Yzak froze slightly. Had those guys been watching?

"Hey, Yzak. Don't worry about it." Susume pulled away from her hug. "Let follow them. They're heading toward the food court."

Hand in hand, they began to walk and Yzak was glad he'd taken Susume's advice today.

– – – –

"Guys, why do you think they left real training till the second semester?" Nicol asked randomly.

"Ask Athrun's father. He's the one in charge." Dearka passed it along.

"Father says the first semester is there to weed out those who are not cut out for the job." Athrun quoted his father perfectly.

"You're father's going to get in trouble one day with his way of thinking." Susume nodded, biting into her lunch. Yzak just nodded. He and Susume were doing something they hadn't done in weeks. Sitting next to each other, and eating lunch together.

Silence fell over them and Nicol exchanged glances with the others.

"Are you two... dating?" he asked. Both people involved nearly choked on their lunches. "Sorry." Nicol covered his head.

When Yzak and Susume could breathe normally, they looked at each other and then turned away blushing. Yzak may disagree, but the others liked this version of him.


End file.
